


Thanks To Good Ole Captain Jack

by QueenOfFangirls



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Gen, Hospitals, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Therapy, Protective Jack Kelly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFangirls/pseuds/QueenOfFangirls
Summary: Jack screwed up bad, and now Crutchie’s in the hospital, with uncertainly of his survival still looming over their head.Jack just want to close his eyes and go.





	Thanks To Good Ole Captain Jack

Jack messed up bad. He had to open his mouth. That darn argument they had, that started over the color of the suits for the wedding, then escalated into a full-on screaming match, when Jack crossed the line.

 

“If yous can wal’ like a normal guy, we wouldn't have to worry about give ya away!” Jack immediately covered his mouth, his fat mouth had to open.

 

Crutchie’s eyes were pricked with tears, and his heart could be heard breaking all the way to the Brooklyn. “Crutchie, I’m-”

 

“Save it, Jack.” Crutchie said, a tear rolling down his face. He rubbed the tear off his face, and sniffed. Crutchie turned around and began to walk out the door. Like a light switch, it went off in Jack’s head. He started to run out the door, looking dowm both ways to see Crutchie at the crosswalk, half way across it.

 

“Eh, Oy Crutchie! Get back ‘Ere!” Jack Ran after him.

 

A ear-splitting screech from a car, gun shoots, the screams from people surrounding, and a distant crack on top of that. Blood everywhere. Jack saw only Crutchie, on the blacktop, his head wet and red. Jack ran to him, got on his knees.

 

His cupped hands attached to Crutchie’s cheeks. “Hey, hey Crutchie,” Jack whispered to his Fiancé. He leaned down to Crutchie’s mouth, hearing the him breathing ever so faintly. “That’s right, babe, keep breathing. Don't stop, sweetheart.” Jack whispered, eyes watering. Everything started to spin, people running around, phones out to put this attack on Twitter or Snapchat.

 

EMTS started to spread like diseases, you couldn't go more than ten feet with the sky blue uniform in front of you. The seconds, the minutes all flew by like nothing. Several ambulances drove up. Three EMTS took over for Jack. They told Jack to place his hands on the back of Crutchie’s neck as they weere trying to stablize him. They placed a neck brace on him, and lift Crutchie up on a stretcher. They reeled him out, leaving Jack to stand in the destruction of Manhattan. Blood was drying up, the people were moved out, yet the debris from the car that crashed into a light pole was still present.

 

A faint vibrate from his back started to go off. Jack pulled it out, and looked to see what was going on.

 

David Jacobs was calling him, for the forth time in five minutes. He picked up the call. “Hey.” Jack, as casually as he could said, hoping David couldn't hear the hurting crack in his voice.

 

“Oh my God, Jack are you okay! There was a freaking terror attack near you place! Is Crutchie okay?!” David practically shouted into the phone. Jack swallowed, and licked his lips.

 

“No,” Jack began.

 

“No, he’s ain’t. Dave, meet me at the hospital, ASAP.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I'm in a new fandom and I'm trash again


End file.
